Renard Rouge: Super-trio
by AltFanG
Summary: "Nathanaël stared at the floating fox sprite in disbelief. It hovered mid-air with its arms crossed and stared at him through its big, orange eyes." Continued for the lovely people out there ;w;
1. Chapter 1

Nathanaël stared at the floating fox sprite in disbelief. It hovered mid-air with its arms crossed and stared at him through its big, orange eyes. It had red fur, with tints of orange. It had a white snout, trailing to the back of its head, where it faded away.

The box he was clutching had already fallen to the ground and his jaw was slack.

What even happened?

About an Hour Ago . . .

Nathanaël trudged through the empty paths with a heavy heart. It was another day of Chloé endless teases and smirks and embarrassment in front of his crush. Sure, Marinette defended him, but it hurt, nonetheless.

The thoughts of Chloé disgusted him and he kicked a pebble away and clenched his fists on his bag unknowingly.

His head stopped swimming with horrible thoughts when he heard a weak cry. He spun around to face an elderly man sprawled on the floor. He was wearing a red Hawaiian shirt, brown shorts and was a stumpy size.

Being the kind boy he is, he ran over to the elderly man's aid, "Sir, are you alright?" He offered a hand to the man and he accepted it. The elder's mysterious eyes wandered across Nathanaël features.

"Yes, thank you, young man!" He beamed at Nathanaël who went scarlet and turned away shyly. "It was nothing, really!"

Nathanaël spotted a green gem sparkle in the corner of his eye. The elderly man's eye was also caught by the green glimmer. His expression turned from gratefulness to horror and surprise.

Thinking it must be something precious to him, he scooped up the bracelet. Before handing it back to the man, he eyed it curiously then smiled softly.

They exchanged thanks and parted ways.

Behind Nathanaël's back, the old man took out an old fashioned box from his pocket and stared at it while a debate was argued viciously in his mind.

Nathanaël nudged his door open and dumped his bag on the wooden flooring of his bedroom. He threw his precious sketchbook onto his desk with a groan and a sigh.

Just as he was about to bellyflop onto his bed, he heard something drop on the ground. He was expecting it to be his sketchbook, but when he spun around and reached down to grab it, his annoyed expression turned to confused.

A small, old-fashioned box layed there innocently.

"How did this get here?" Nathanaël stared at the box suspiciously.

It could be a prank. It could be a thing mistaken for his stuff. It could be.. A bomb?

He reached for the lid and leaned his head back, bracing for whatever it could've been.

But in what could have been a prank or a bomb's place, was a simple necklace. It was nothing special, just a necklace. A strange, fire-shaped symbol was attached to it.

Suddenly, a red orb appeared.

Nathanaël, being blinded by the bright red light, cowered behind his arms, using them to cower away from the light.

The light had finally faded away. In the light's place was a floating fox sprite.

It gave Nathanaël a toothy grin and waved its tiny paws at him. "Hello! I'm Fiero, you must be the new Miraculous holder Master Fu was talking about!"

Nathanaël, ignoring the weird fox thingy's enthusiasm screamed in fright and grabbed the closest thing to him (his sketchbook) and held it in front of him. " **WHA-WHA-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"**

Fiero hovered closer. "It's okay, I understand how you must feel. All my other holde-'

He was cut off by Nathanaël's panicked exclamations, " **G-GET THE- WHAT TH- WHAT ARE YOU!?"**

"Calm down. I am a kwami and I am the being that helps you turn into a superhero!" Fiero motioned with his paws and expressed the word _superhero_ by waving his arms around frantically.

"B-but I can't be a superhero!" Nathanaël waved his hands in front of him frantically, backing away.

"You will be fighting alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir and you'll turn the famous super-duo into a **super famous** _**super**_ _duo!"_

"N-no way. Nuh-uh!" The redhead shook his head quickly.

"Maybe if you _do,_ you'll be able to woo your crush- hmm, what's her name; Marinette, was it?"

Nathanaël stared at the floating fox sprite in disbelief. It hovered mid-air with its arms crossed and stared at him through its big, orange eyes. "H-how did you know _that?!"_

Fiero didn't answer. He hovered in the air silently, "..."

"..."

"..."

"... _fine."_

Fiero's poker face turned into an enthusiastic grin and flew in a few cartwheels in the air. "Great!"

"Kay.. But what do I do.. _Now?"_ Nathanaël asked. The little fox flew to the box while Nathanaël's eyes followed. Fiero picked up the necklace and waved it around.

"Put this on!" He said.

Nathanaël eyed the strange necklace with curiosity and suspicion before sighing and putting it on. "Now?"

"Now say, 'Fiero, let the flames strengthen' or 'Fiero, transform me!'"

Nathanaël bit his lip. He sighed again before exasperatedly saying, "Fiero, let the flames strengthen!"

Fiero wagged his tail, grinned and let out a "whoop!" as he was sucked into the necklace.

Nathanaël, being startled by this action stumbled backwards. A bright flash of light engulfed the necklace (Miraculous) pendant before revealing it once more; it was still orange, but it now had five stripes on it. He felt two large ears perk onto his head. An orange mask covered half of his face. His fringe was slightly pushed away to reveal more of his mask.

From the top of his neck to his collarbones, there was a black furry clothing covering that area. The entire torso was white while the sleeves were orange, same as his gloves. A darker shade of the orange he was wearing appeared as furry skinnyjeans. Black boots covered his feet. An orange tail with white streaks trailed behind his back.

A long flute thing ( **A/N IDK!)** appeared on the top edge of his jeans.

Nathanaël examined himself. He nodded and hummed at every edge of his costume.

"Soo, Fiero, what now?" Nathanaël called out, but was greeted by silence. He looked around. "Fier _oooo?_ "

"Hmm.." He took the long flute from his belt and examined it, brushing his fingers against the smooth wood. He played a few random notes, resulting in a beautiful melody despite his lack of skill of playing, and an orange light appeared on the end of it.

"GAGH! FIRE!" He waved the flute around crazily, until the bolt of light was swept away and crashed into his wall, making a hole in it. "Damn it.."

He walked over to his door and placed his gloved hand on the doorknob. Remembering his new outfit, he took back his hand and placed it on his chin. His eyes searched his room until the window was in his sight.

"Here we go.." Nathanaël gave a sigh and hesitantly flung himself out of the window. " **GGGAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!""**

He held his hands in front of himself, bracing for whatever impact could come, but none came. He opened an eye. Then another. Nathanaël touched his feet. His feet touched.. Nothing.

 **HE WAS FLOATING?!**

He gave a yell of frustration and fright and stumbled in the air. Regaining his balance, he looked around for any trouble. Unsatisfied, he found none and flew around, bathing in the gasps of shock of residents and tourists.

Nathanaël heard his stomache growl. He pressed a palm against it and sighed uncontently. He held his hand out, as if pleading to whatever spirit was out there to just magically give him an apple..

A blink and an intense stare met the apple that was lying innocently on Renard Rouge's hand. He gave a squeak of glee and took a bite.

But he didn't take one..?

He opened his eyes when he didn't meet the sweet taste and the satisfying crunch of the apple. A vision of the apple blurred away into the wind.

Illusions..

He grinned with excitement. An explosive flute, flying powers and now, illusions. Nathanaël recalled the time when Volpina, the akumatized version of Lila (who was still in their class) attacked the city. A giant meteor threatened to burn off the face of the Earth but miraculously was prevented.

She was stopped by Chat Noir and Ladybug.. Ladybug..

Her soft, baby blue eyes..

Like..

Like..

Marinette's..

Marinette!

He should go see Marinette! (He obviously didn't see the connection there (thanks to the owners of the show who made **EVERYONE** oblivious..))

In a flash, he had already flown all the way to Marinette's house. He saw the familiar balcony, decorated with beautiful flowers that gave away the sweet aroma; sweet like Marinette.

God, he needed to stop saying cheesy stuff about his crush..

He landed on the balcony with (what he hoped was) a mysterious whoosh and crouched on the floor. Now what? He tapped on the trapdoor.

God, he was getting _stupider_ by the minute!

He shuffled backwards on his feet, still crouching. His response was, Marinette climbing out, with a flyswatter hidden in her belt.

He quietly chuckled at how cute she was.

She had her hair out, her beautiful, _gorgeous_ eyes were on high alert and she had a defensive stance that made her look sexily badass. And the cherry-on-top was the lips.. The lovely, pink plump, kis-

 _Stop it Nathanaël._

When Marinette turned to face him, she had already had the fly swatter in her hand, so fast he didn't even see her take it out.

"Who are you?" She asked Nathanaël in a dangerously low voice. He had never seen this side of her before, he was petrified; too shocked to say anything.

She jerked, making a threat, her eyes saying, _I'm not afraid to swat you!_ He would've laughed at the adorableness if he wasn't on the edge of getting a bruise on his face.

"I-err-I'm..." Marinette edged closer.

He took a deep breath and stood up from his crouched position. "My name is Renard Rouge, and I'm looking forward to making the super-duo into a super-trio!" It took him all his energy, it took him half his soul to force a grin out.

He would pee his pants, if it wasn't Marinette.

"Do you have a Miraculous?"

He sighed. "Yes."

"Where?"

"My necklace." Nathanaël responded while clutching his necklace.

"H-how do I know that you're not an akuma?"

"..."

"Hmm?"

"You don't. Just.. Trust me."

A heavy silence was formed between the two of them. The hint of danger lurked in the blue eyes and fear was evident in the teal eyes.

The silence was lifted when a huge crash, responded by screams were heard.

Their heads snapped to the direction of danger and Renard Rouge turned to Marinette. "I'll be back, Marinette. But right now, I need to help Ladybug and Chat Noir."

They stared at each other before Renard Rouge hastily flew away.

"Tikki?"

Tikki popped out from Marinette's breast pocket. "He has a Miraculous. I can feel it!" She squeaked out.

Marinette let out a sigh. "Looks like we have a third companion."

She swiped at her earrings. "Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello peeps!  
This is my first fanfic so, can anyone give me some constructive criticism? Comments and likes are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**a/n: second chapter for the story!**_

Water gushed everywhere, covering the streets of Paris. Buildings collapsed and cars were submerged. People were either flailing around in the water helplessly or rushing up some flights of stairs to safety.

Renard Rouge fearfully glanced around the hopeless wreck of what was Paris; still, he clutched onto his what he called, 'explosive flute' close to his lips.

Ladybug zipped away from the Dupain-Cheng bakery, avoiding touching the water. She clambered onto rooftops and fearlessly swivelled her eyes in a direction she hoped was at an akuma.

Chat Noir vaulted... Well, bounced around on his staff, frightened. He hissed when he touched the slightest of water and gave a yelp when he was submerge, even temporarily.

It wasn't hard to find the akuma after all..

"I am the Waverider! No one can stop me from getting those Miraculouses!" A man, covered in blue was standing on water.

His pale face made him look like the Parisian Sea's shiniest pearl and his surfboard was tucked behind his back. It was also blue, with tints of purple.

Renard Rouge unsteadily dropped onto a rooftop, using his flute to balance himself.

Ladybug confidently landed on the same rooftop and stared at the new superhero.

Chat Noir screamed at the top of his lungs when a wave of water nearly smashed into him, but managed to clamber onto the rooftop safely as well.

After regaining control, the threesome stared at each other; Renard Rouge at Ladybug and Chat Noir anxiously and Chat Noir and Ladybug glaring at him suspiciously.

"Who are you?" The super-duo crossed their arms and leaned in to hear the smaller hero.

"I-I'm Renard Rouge and I have a-a Mirac-culous and I want to help...?" It came out weaker then expected in his mind and it also sounded like a question.

"Your necklace?" Chat curiously pointed at his Miraculous with clawed fingers.

"Yeah!"

Silence was all that was heard before one of them started.

Ladybug's gaze was trained on him. "Whatever let's just get the akuma before it submerges more than just Paris."

The other two nodded.

Ladybug zipped across rooftops with her yoyo.

Chat Noir vaulted into the darkness, though still following his Lady.

Renard Rouge skimmed the water, touching it with his finger with awe.

"Over there!" She pointed over to a blue figure that was maniacally laughing his head out for no reason.

"I WILL HAVE YOUR MIRACU- DONK!"

The man that hadn't had his name known by the superheroes was already knocked out before he could finish.

He fell onto the water, then landed on the rooftop, where he finally settled.

In the akuma's place was Renard Rouge, holding a metal pipe with a dark spot on where he had hit the akuma.

Ladybug and Chat Noir glared at him.

Her face was stern and red.

Chat Noir's lips were twitching.

"What?" Renard Rouge was, of course confused, but also triumphant.

Ladybug soundlessly grappled herself to the akuma and purified the akuma.

She joined the other two and they stared at each ither fir a while..

Before the three burst out laughing maniacally.

"OH MY GOD YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN HIS FACE!"

"NICE SHOT ROOKIE AHAGAHHAHAHA"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT GAHAHAHAHAHAH"

They all panted out of breath from their laughing. Eventually, Ladybug lifted up her hand to Renard, "welcome to the team!"

Renard Rouge widely grinned, grabbed and shook it triumphantly.

1-

The next day, on the news was a video of the akuma getting knocked out with a metal pipe.

Nathanaël, Adrien and Marinette couldn't help but grin at that scene.

I did this on my iPad lol

Sorry it seems rushed, I'm about to get to school and I have 3% battery.

Short chapter, soz dudes! Btw, I'll be updating every week!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey wassup lol ^^

I know I know, I said I abandoned this fic, but I read the reviews and was like 'oh snap' so .. Lol.

Enjoy~! 3

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE!**

* * *

Nathanaël sat at his desk, hovering a pencil over a nearly-finished drawing while grinning stupidly. The drawing was of the three superheroes holding each other in headlocks, all giving a wide, toothy grin.

The lines of Renard Rouge were not complete yet.

A hand suddenly slammed down onto his desk, making him jump up at squint at the engulfing figure of Ms. Mendeleiev.

"Just **what** are you drawing now, Nathanaël?!" Her raspy voice sounded out. She snatched the paper and held it away from Nathanaël, who was struggling to grab it, face tomato-red.

"Drawing superheroes, eh?" The teacher snorted with amusement. "Go to the principal. And maybe you can ask him to hang this up on our wall."

Nathanaël sighed and packed his stuff. His gaze fell on Marinette, who was sympathetically frowning at him. He grabbed his bag and stomped down through the front of the classroom.

Whispering was heard, coming from his classmates and a few cackles from the two little bit- two girls.

* * *

Only Nathanaël's echoing footsteps could be heard as he walked down the school hallway. Faint chattering from classes were heard as well.

Thud, thud, thud. He knocked on the door and sighed.

Nathanaël tapped his foot impatiently. He gave an irritated groan and looked up at the clock, which was conveniently placed above the door. He shook his head then placed his hand on the golden doorknob.

He twisted his wrist; the doorknob followed.

He gave a push, the door copied.

Nathanaël pushed away his bangs and looked up at the principal. His pupils contracted at what he saw. Dropping his things, his teal eyes widened.

The principal was slumped on his chair, pale skin and a purple mark was pulsating wildly on his head. His breaths were shaky, and every second that passed, it became fainter and slower.

Nathanaël slammed the door behind him, ensuring no one could see him.

Fiero came out from his jacket pocket and nodded.

"Fiero, transform me!"

A flash of orange and Renard Rouge replaced the shy boy known as Nathanaël.

* * *

Marinette squinted in the dim light as she tapped her pencil on her table. She knew what their Mme was gonna state next.. "The Eiffel tower was made by-"

Yup; everyone, even Lila knew about this already.

"The Eiffel tower was made by Gu-"

Several screams interrupted Mme Bustier. Everyone ran to the window, watching people scream and run.

"Class, go home for your own safety!" Their teacher yelled, "and don't forget to read Chapter 9 of the History of Paris!"

Her final yell was heard by deaf ears, as the students were too frightened to listen. Two certain people ran out, not afraid.

Marinette ran into the girl's bathroom while checking if anyone was left behind.

Adrien ran into the boy's bathroom, ushering whoever was left behind out.

In sync, but unknown, the superheroes ran into the stalls and locked the doors.

"Tikki, spots on!" and "Plagg, claws out!" Were heard by the now empty halls of the now abandoned school.

* * *

They were both lucky there was a window in the bathrooms, it would've given each other's identities away if there weren't.

Ladybug came out of the bright, pink light, confidence and fire ablazing in her eyes. She had a concentrated frown placed on her face, her tiny torso flexing muscles as she zipped out searching for the akuma and her partner.

Chat Noir had a challenging smirk on his face and gave a few exaggerated "hah!"'s and "mmph!"'s as he vaulted himself across the rooftops of Paris, ignoring the shrieking crowd, unknown to be screaming because it's the hot cat-boy or to be terrified beyond measure.

The new superhero, Renard Rouge, left shattered glass on the floor, a gaping hole in the window, when he left. The scents of sweet pastries and bread, cheese and mint (YUCK!) was left afloat in the air.

He wrinkled his nose at the smell of the cheese and mint. It must belong to Chat Noir while the sweet pastries and bread belonged to Ladybug, but they also belonged to someone else..

But he was busy with the task on hand to think about that. He flew onto the Notre Dame, on the lookout for the akuma. Ladybug and Chat Noir spotted their friend and joined him.

"Any luck?" Chat Noir stepped forward, asking the Fox. In response, he only shook his head. The trio stood observantly on the roof, painfully listening to the fearful screams or Paris. The blue sky melted into purple as a light from somewhere shone into it.

"Follow the light!" Ladybug yelled and pointed a finger at the column of light. Nodding in agreement, the three ran on the rooftops. Crowds of people swarmed beneath them. The light and sky were melting into a pitch black color. It seemed like night, but there were no stars hanging in the infinite space.

A man that had purple skin, dark purple suit, black pants and black headphones danced around the light. Deafening music roared from it, and faint music notes were floating up into the air.

Turning to face them, the akuma yelled, "I am Tonetune! Paris will be engulfed by music, and those who are not strong will DIE!" Tonetune removed his headphones off of his head and took a microphone out of it. He placed the headphones back on again.

"What's he gonna do with a microphone?" Chat Noir whispered to Ladybug, holding in his snickers.

"Oh you'll see, Black Cat! Hand over your Miraculous or face my wrath!" At the last word, Tonetune broke the microphone apart, and the handle became a sword. The other part became a boombox shield which had beats faintly coming out from it.

"Oh," was all Chat Noir muttered before jumping over the sword to dodge. He extended his baton and just as he was about to hit the sword out of his hand, the boombox suddenly started playing a high-pitched wailing noise that pierced his sensitive ears.

"HAHAHA!" Tonetune cackled as Chat Noir curled up into a ball, clutching his ears groaning.

"I think the Akuma is in his headphones!" Renard Rouge pointed to the akuma's object. Ladybug nodded and cried out, "LUCKY CHARM!"

Amidst all the ladybugs were earplugs. For one person.

"Seriously?!" Ladybug screamed frantically. There were two people for god sake. No, three people! She looked around quickly and saw Chat Noir flare up in the polka dots. She sprinted towards him and pried his hands away but he started yowling painfully. The music didn't really effect Renard and Ladybug, so she shoved the earplugs in the ears.

Chat Noir stiffened at the contact with the earplugs. He stood up just in time to see Ladybug yoyo away to detransform. But, Renard Rouge was still standing behind him awkwardly.

"Foxy, I need a little help here!" He requested before jumping into battle again with the akuma. Renard Rouge nodded and took out his flute.

He layed a melody while moving his slim fingers and at the end of the song, there was an orange white flickering at the ends. Like a baseball bat, he swung it around a few times before bidding it to destroy the ground underneath Tonetune.

"Hah! First akuma withou-" Chat's hand was grabbed before he could remove the akumatized object. "Not so fast, black cat," Tonetune sneered and flew away from the hole using the roaring music.

"What about I have some fun with a few civillians?" Tonetune laughed and casted invisible music cages onto the two superheroes. Inside the cages, high pitched wailing screamed, shrivelling up the earplugs and causing the two boys to scream in agony. "Ah, how easy this is." He flew away to the residents.

...

Marinette paced around her room while Tikki hurriedly munched on her cookies. "Hurry up Tikki, the Lucky Charm must've expired by now, they might need me!" She pleaded to the little god, but she only shook her head in return.

"Marinette wait, all that loud music hurt my head and- ouch! I had to absorb most of the high-pitched screaming," Tikki suddenly dropped her cookie midway sentence and held her head. Marinette groaned out and collapsed on her chaise next to her kwami. "How am I going to hel-"

A crashing sound sounded from the wall and the bluenette squeaked in fright. Marinette stared up at Tonetune who had broken in her house. "Pretty girly, such a shame you're probably weak. Too bad you won't join my army of music zombies!" He cackled, pointing his sword in her direction.

Soothing music sounded, and Marinette dodged the light purple beams. "Stop moving around!" Tonetune raged while still trying to infect her. Her clumsiness kicked in and she tripped over and started crawling backwards to the wall and cursed.

"Finally," he began. The purple beam slowly came forwards and- Chat Noir threw his baton in the way.

"GAH! Stop INTERRUPTING ME!" Tonetune wailed and started sword fighting with the leather clad superhero. The ring suddenly started to beep.

"Get out of here, Marinette!" Chat screamed at her while she crouched in shock. Recovered from her stunned moment, without thinking she tackled the akuma to the ground and writhed around to try to grab the headphones.

"Pesty girl, get off!" Tonetune wriggled around, slapping the girl's hands away. Chat Noir watching amusement before destroying the headphones with his claws.

"NOO!" The akuma screamed, but he had already started to turn back into a regular man. Chat Noir caught the black butterfly but quickly handed it to Marinette, "I need to go detransform, later! And give it to Ladybug!" He yelled before vaulting away.

Marinette smirked at her kwami, "Ladybug already has it," and Tikki zoomed up in front of her, waiting for her Chosen to say the words, "Tikki, transform me!" and in a second, she was covered in red spandex. She cleansed the akuma ("no more evil doing for you, little akuma!") and went back to school.

..

To only realise everyone was leaving the building. She groaned with annoyance, but her kwami comforted her, "at least you cleansed the akuma, Mari!" Marinette smiled at her little friend, "thanks, Tikki."

* * *

After having dinner, Marinette was exhausted. She fell onto her bed and groaned. The day had been tiring and it was early but she was tired. The soft patter of the rain could be heard through the ceiling and it didn't help her right now.

A soft tap could be heard on the trapdoor above. Marinette flinched. That tap wasn't rain.

Another tap resounded from the roof.

Reluctantly, she opened the trapdoor to reveal a soaking wet Chat Noir cheekily grinning at her. "Chat ?" She asked curiously, tilting her head sideways in confusion.

Chat Noir looked around her room (and blushed when he saw the pictures of himself) and mewled. "Just wanted to check up on my princess." He stopped for a second then turned to her with worry set in his green, green eyes. "Hey, are you doing okay after Tonetune? You like.. tired."

That was true, her pigtails were messy, there were small bags under her eyes and she was pale. You could easily see the freckles that were on the bridge of her nose. "Yeah, I'm tired but I'm okay. Just a loong day."

Chat opened his mouth to speak, but a large orange fox dropped down from the trapdoor, also groaning and wet. Renard got up from his position, shaking the water off. He looked up and scowled when he saw Chat.

"What are you doing here?" Renard demanded from Chat, but he retorted, "what are YOU doing here?"

"I'm here to check up on Mar-the civillian! I've heard that this place was attacked!" Renard Rouge crossed his arms angrily and puffed his chest out.

"Well, I'm here to see if pri-MARINETTE is okay as well! She actually helped me get the akuma!" Chat Noir whisper screamed, "and don't alarm her parents you idiot!"

"Oh, so you're saying that I didn't help with the akuma at all? Well you're the one who Cataclysm'd yourself out and not me! I nearly detransformed thanks to you!"

"It's not my fault I can only use Cataclysm once!"

The two continued bickering while Marinette muttered, "what did I do to deserve two superheroes in my room?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **...**

 **BWAHHAHA ITS DONE! CHAP THREE IS FINALLY DONEEEE :'D**


End file.
